Many vehicles have a windshield and a hood adjacent to the windshield. Generally, an air intake panel is disposed between the windshield and the hood to allow air into the vehicle. The air intake panel is attached to the windshield utilizing a snap fit assembly. Specifically, the snap fit assembly includes a finger attached to the windshield, with the finger extending outwardly away from an edge of the windshield to a distal cup. The snap fit assembly also includes a projection extending outwardly from the air intake panel toward the distal cup. The projection is pressed downwardly into the distal cup and snaps into the distal cup to attach the air intake panel to the windshield. This downwardly pressing movement can cause the distal cup to deflect. Furthermore, a filler is inserted into the distal cup to maintain the configuration of the distal cup during shipping of the windshield and is removed from the distal cup before attaching the air intake panel to the windshield.